KASL K(inley)A(ce)S(abo)L(uffy)
by BlackInuzuka
Summary: Creci junto a tres amigos (aunque entre nosotros nos llamamos hermanos) estupendos, Ace, Luffy y Sabo. Este ultimo murio muy temprano y fue un palo muy duro para todos. Los otros dos comenzaron su viaje en el mar mas tarde que yo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 0

Antes de empezar con esta historia tengo que presentarme. Me llamo Kinley Le Roux y tengo 19 años, ojos verdes y pelo rojo oscuro. Nací en Villa Fucia y crecí bajo el cuidado de una madre estupenda, Makino se llama. Mi padre es pirata y viaja por todos los mares junto a su tripulacion.

Creci junto a tres amigos (aunque nos llamamos hermanos) estupendos, Ace, Luffy y Sabo. Este ultimo murio muy teprano y fue un palo muy duro para todos. Los otros dos comenzaron su viaje en el mar mas tarde que yo.

Me lancé al mar a una edad temprana y de una forma algo extraña. Me escondí en el barco de mi padre cuando nos hizo una visita y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estabamos algo lejos de casa. Desde ese dia viajo con los piratas de Shanks "el pelirrojo". Tambien fue la ultima vez que vi a mi madre y a mi hermanos. Bueno, a ellos los vi hace unos años.

¿Que mas puedo contaros? Ah si, cuando tenia 12 años me encontre una akuma no mi. No sabia que hacia pero como mi padre me tenia tan protegida comi la fruta para poder defenderme sola. Despues averigue que se trataba de la Yoso Yoso no mi, que me permite controlar los elementos. Controlarlos, no crearlos, por eso tengo que llevar siempre encima una botella de agua, otra con aceite (y cerillas) y un frasco con rocas. A medida que me vayáis conociendo entendereis como funciona.

Como mi padre es un Yonko y ademas comi una akuma no mi la primera recompensa que me pusieron como pirata era tremendamente alta, 450,000,000 Berries.

Bueno, creo que ya no puedo contaros mas sobre mi... Asi que, disfrutad de la historia.


	2. CAPITULO 1: Arabasta! Ace y Kin

CAPITULO 1

-Kinley: jo... si no fuera por que Luffy esta en la ciudad no seguiría... ¡que calor!

-Ace: Kin, llevas conmigo mucho tiempo ¿No te has acostumbrado?

-Kinley: se que va a sonar raro lo que te voy a decir pero, me e acostumbrado al fuego, no al calor.

Ese es Ace, uno de los niños (ya no tan niño) con los que pase mi infancia. Hace unos meses, mientras viajaba con mi padre, nos encontramos con el. Nos contó lo que Marchall D. Teach habia echo en el barco. Matar a un camarada.

Por eso el ahora le estaba buscando, como su superior tenia que encontrale. Asi que, con permiso de mi padre-capitan, acompaño a Ace en su busqueda.

Para resumir estos meses (en los que no hemos dado con Barbanegra) solo debo decir que... bueno, el roce hace le cariño. En definitiva, que somos novios, si.

Estamos en el reino de Arabasta, nos llegaron rumores de que Teach estaba aqui, ademas queriamos aprovechar que en Drum habiamos oido algo sobre Luffy y queriamos verle.

En el reino de la nieve dijimos a un par de ciudadanos que si veian al "pirata con el sombrero de paja" le dijeran que esperabamos en Arabasta.

Y aqui estamos. en la zona del mercado, como todos bullicioso.

Mientras andamos un hombre mayor nos para, diciendonos que no desperdiciemos la oportunidad de comprar una manzana de oro con la que podremos vivir mil años.

-Ace: No me interesa vivir 1000 años, con vivir hoy es suficiente.

La verdad es que era un truco algo estupido pero, dejemos al hombre con sus ventas.

-Kinley: ¿y esa frase tan de cuento? ¿Intentas hacerte el guay delante de mi? Que yo ya te conozco demasiado bien.

Unos puestos mas adelante preguntamos a una señora (o por lo menos yo creo que era una mujer) sobre Luffy pero tampoco le habia visto. Empezaba a pensar si habría recibido nuestro mensaje en Drum.

La mujer nos dijo que preguntaramos en el restaurate, que el tabernero seguro que sabia algo. Menos mal por que ya empezaba a oir mi estomago.

Hicimos nuestro pedido en la barra y en lo que nos servian yo fui al baño. Cuando regresé, me encontre una pila de platos vacios y a mi novio dormido, rodeado de gente asustada.

-Camarero: señorita! su acompañante...

-Kinley: jo, ni me espera el tio. Ace...-decia su nombre mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda- ACE!

El levanto la cabeza dejando aun mas asustada a los habitantes. Algo desorientado miro hacia todos lados y despues a mi.

-Ace: Me quedé dormido.

-Kinley: ya, ya.

Yo empece a comer y el siguio tragando, y volvio a quedarse dormido. Es tremendamente raro, pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

Para cuando la gente se habia marchado, puesto que no habia ningun muerto, nosotros habiamos acabado

nuestra comida.

-Ace: Por cierto viejo. Este hombre no ha venido al pueblo ¿verdad? - Ace socó el cartel de Luffy de su mochila, un pirata con un sombrero de paja.

El hombre no contesto, detras de nosotros una voz, amenazadora aunque no quisiera.

-Smoker: al parecer no teneis problema para comer en un lugar publico. Comandante de la segunda Division de los piratas de Barbablanca y la hija de "el pelirrojo". Portgas D Ace y Kinley Le Roux.

Las personas que quedaron en el restaurante junto con el camarero quedaron casi tan sorprendidos como cuando vieron a Ace dormido con la cara enterrada contra el plato. Aunque no entendía por que tanto escandalo, la espalda de Ace estaba al descubierto dejando ver (ademas de la espalda que se gasta) el tatuaje con la marca de Barbablanca.

-Smoker: ¿que hacen unos piratas como vosotros en este pais?

-Ace: estamos buscando a mi hermano pequeño.

Era un momento delicado, mi mente de estratega ya estaba planenado planes de huida a pesar de que entre los dos no fuera gran problema librarnos de ese marine. Mi padre y Barbablanca no tenian una relacion de amigos que digamos, y que dos de sus altos oficiales estuvieran comiendo juntos como nosotros podria hacer a la Marina sospechar. Se palpaba la tensión.

-Ace: y ¿que deberiamos hacer?

-Smoker: quedaros quietos y dejad que os arreste.

-Ace-Kinley: denegado.

-Smoker: Eso esperaba. La verdad es que estoy buscando a otro pirata. No tengo interes en vuestras cabezas.

-Kinley: dejanos marchar entonces - dije con toda la calma que pude, como si aquella situacion fuera cotidiana.

-Smoker: No puedo hacer eso - Una de sus manos se convirtió en humo, una Akuma no mi- soy un marine, y vosotros sois piratas.

-Kinley: que respuesta mas aburrida.

-Ace: divirtamonos entonces.

GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKET

Y Smoker salió por lo aires.


	3. CAPITULO 2: El encuentro con Luffy

_Siento a horrores la demora y eso que era el segundo capitulo, jo. T^T_

_Bueno, el motivo del retraso es que estoy en 2º de Bachillero de Artes y e estado saturada de examenes y trabajos para entregar_

De nuevo lo siento y espero subir mas a menudo :)

CAPITULO 2

Algo entró volando al restaurante y nos llevo a los tres contra la pared, mejor dicho, contras las paredes puesto que atravesamos varias.

Ace me habia rodeado para que no me llegara ningun golpe, lo habia echo varias veces antes y ya estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando salimos de entre los escombros Ace (y yo tambien, claro) estaba algo molesto con eso que nos habia golpeado, pero eso no nos quitaba los modales al disculparnos con una familia que comia en una de las casas que habiamos atravesado.

Volvimos al restaurante para encontrar al atacante y cual fue nuestra sorpresa.

-Kinley: Pero si es Lu-

El marine de antes golpeo a Ace contra el suelo para abrirse paso hasta Luffy quien estaba tan metido en su comida que ni cuenta se habia dado deque estabamos aqui.

Cuando logre despegar la cara de Ace del suelo, Luffy habia salido corriendo con el marine detras. ASi qeu nos tocó echar a correr detras de ellos.

Estuvimos unos minutos corriendo por las calles buscando donde podian estar esos dos. Cuando los encontramos Luffy estaba con los que supongo son sus nakama y el marine del marine del restaurante y un par de docenas de cabos mas los perseguian, y cuando el puño del tio de los puros iba a golpear a Luffy, Ace lanzo uno de sus ataques, frenandolo.

-Luffy: Ace! Kin!

-Ace: luego os alcanzamos, marchaos

Mientras nuestro pequeño hermano huia junto a sus compañeros nosotros nos centrabamos en la batalla. Aunque yo no tenia que hacer mucho mas que levantar la arena para que las balas no nos alcanzaran por que el fuego no puede ser vencido por el humo.

-Ace: Kin! agarrate!

Sin dejar caer la arena que controlaba con mis poderes me aferre a la espalda de Ace y desaparecimos despues de que se formara una columna de fuego y humo.

Despues de huir de ellos era momento de ir a la costa, a buscar a los piratas de "Sombrero de Paja". En nuestro camino por los tejados de la ciudad vimos en un callejon a Luffy, sentado en un barril.

-Ace: Ni siquiera parece que intentes escapar.

-Kinley: ¡Hola!

-Luffy: Ace, Kin nee-chan

-Kinley: Cuanto tiempo.

Ambos echaron un pulso, para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Luffy: oi... ¿Que haceis en este pais?

-Kinley: No recibiste nuestro mensaje en Drum ¿verdad?

-Ace: No era importante. Tengo unos asuntos importantes en esta parte del oceano.

-Luffy: ¿Asuntos?

Ace se dio la vuelta y enseño a nuestro pequeño hermano el tatuaje de su espalda mientras anunciaba que ahora estaba con los piratas de Barbablanca. Edward Newgate, el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, rival del difunto Rey de los Piratas y uno de los emperadores piratas.

A pesar de que mi novio le dijo a Luffy sobre unirse a la tripulacion de Barbablanca, era de esperar que el dijera que no.

-Kinley: creo Luffy que vas a tenerlo dificil para hacerte con el One Piece, Ace esta decidido a convertir a su capitan en Rey de los Piratas.

Luffy: solo sera uno mas con el que tendre que pelear.

-Ace: para eso tendras que hacerte mass fuerte.

-Luffy: shishishishishi Oi Kin-nee-chan ¿y tu? ¿por que viajas con Ace? ¿Ya no viajas con Shanks?

-Kinley: Claro que sigo siendo parte de la tripulacion de mi padre, le gustara saber que te e visto. Solo viajo con Ace para ayudarlo con esos... asuntos.

-Luffy: y...

-Ace: Luffy ¿no deberias buscar a tus nakama?

Lo mas gracioso de Luffy era que aunque se hubiera convertido en capitan su mentalidad seguia como siempre. ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba su barco!

Mientras le acompañabamos para buscar a su tripulacion nos explicaba que tipos de compañeros tiene, en realidad olvide todo lo que nos dijo hasta que hablo de un pequeño renito de nariz azul. Seguro que era adorable! Bueno, deje de prestar atencion por eso y por que un grupo de piratas que al parecer y por lo que dijeron buscaban la cabeza de Ace. Mucha palabrería.

-P1(pirata1): oye... no crees... el otro es... ¿Luffy Sombrero de Paja?

-P2: su recompensa es de... 30.000.000

-P3: y ella...

-Jefe: ¡Valla, valla! Estamos de suerte, Ace Puño de Fuego, Luffy sombrero de Paja y la hija de un Yonko, Kinley.

-Kinley: ahi va, si me conoces y todo. Bueno, pues hasta luego.

No me hacia gracia que me reconociera como "la hija de un Yonko" a pesar de que es verdad pero bueno, con los años me e acostubrado.

Pasamos de largo sin decir nada mas y cuando salieron del shock (por que les ignoramos no por otra cosa) empezaron a gritar mientras nosotros nos dirigiamos a la pplaya.

Ni siquiera voy a redactar la batalla, si se le puede llamar asi, solo dire que el jefe de esos piratas salio volando de la ciudad por un golpe de Luffy.

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen el fic pero sobre todo a los que comentan: Elinash1 , Warrior Girl In Flames , LADI JUPITER y Guest

Guest me dejo un comentario sobre qu ela edad de Makino no encajaba para ser madre de Kinley. Bien, me gustaría contestarte :D no tengo ni idea de la edad real de Makino xDDD Por eso, me gsutaría que siguieras leyendo aunque sea pensando que Makino tiene la misma edad o un año menos que Shanks. Asi que habrian tenido a Kin con 16-17-18 años no se exactamente. Y tampoco es tan raro ¿no?

Gracias por comentar y espero que os siga gustando el fic


End file.
